


Pandemic Schedule Conflict

by LittleCrimsonOne



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Lifestyles, Dirty Talk, F/M, Male Dominant, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sex Toys, dom!Lucifer, loving relationship, sub!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCrimsonOne/pseuds/LittleCrimsonOne
Summary: No powers, Lucifer is a powerful human businessman, in a relationship with a devoted sub. With him she feels protected and safe, can allow herself to be cared for, the shyness she kept hidden away blossomed into a perfect give and take of dominance and submission. Normally.Until everything changed.Chloe works from home, her files piling up, and all she wants is to spend time with her Dom. But now that everything is locked down, Lucifer is gone most afternoons and evenings, fielding crisis after crisis. He has no energy for anything but work, and it is wearing on Chloe. But she wants to support her Dom... and she has tried to stay hands off...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 53





	Pandemic Schedule Conflict

I always make sure to wake him if he isn’t awake by lunch time. Switching my work status to lunch, I walk to the bedroom and see him on his back, still asleep. Opening the curtains, he stirs, so I sit on the edge of the bed.  
“Good morning,” I whisper to him.  
With his eyes closed still he nods, reaching out to pull me onto him. Getting under the covers with him I lay my head on his chest, my legs straddling one of his thighs.  
“Hey Darling. What time is it?” He mutters, his hands resting on my back.  
“Noon. I’m on lunch.”  
“Good. Lay with me.”  
Running his hands over me for a moment, he shifts to kiss the top of my head. I smile and snuggle into his chest, warmth from the blankets and his body cocooning me. After only a minute I can tell he has fallen back asleep, a sigh escaping me. But it did mean he wouldn’t make me move off him. 

Feeling him against me was always enough to light a spark in me, and usually he would kick me off before I got too interested so he could shower and start the day. Being on his schedule was hard, but I've tried to be good and not bother him… he's been so tired. But it's been so long... 

The hard thigh between my legs feels so good though, carefully I tilt my hips to press against it, letting my eyes close and trying not to make noise. I can’t help it, biting my lip I rub myself against him. Kissing his bare chest, I squeeze him in a hug, feeling him hug back and then scoff.  
“Stop that.”  
I still. “Sorry…”  
“Every time.” I can hear the frustration in his voice.  
“I can’t help it, I’m sorry…”  
His hand brushes the hair from my hair and then presses down, holding me there. “Why is this always a problem? Hmm?”  
My cheeks burn with shame. “Because you feel good. And… I can feel you hard against my stomach, and I want that to be for me.”  
The hand under my chin pulls me up to look at him, and I can see how tired he is in his eyes. “Sweetheart, I’m not hard.” Despite my behaviour, his voice is gentle.  
Now that he can see my blush it gets worse. “Oh. Well, it feels like you are.”  
He chuckles. “That’s just how I am.” The hand not holding my chin grabs my hip, signalling me to move it over to lie on him properly. His thumb runs over my lips, so I part them to kiss it as it passes. Bringing me forward he kisses me and I melt into it, his hand sliding to the back of my neck, the other running over my ass. I push my hips into his, grinding my pussy on him.  
“My goodness, you’re so needy. How do you get any work done if you come in here and you’re already ready to go?”  
“I don’t know…” With him holding my head I can’t hide my blush from him, and I curse myself for opening the black out curtains. “I just miss you.”  
“Mmm I miss you too.” Kissing me again he presses up into me, letting go of my neck to palm my ass. “I tucked you in last night.”  
“It’s not the same.” I whisper.  
“I know, but if you stay up late then you won’t be able to work. Remember?”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I’m trying.”  
I watch him sigh again. “I know. You’re my good girl.” Cupping my head he kisses me again, moving his legs to press up against me again. “I know this has been hard, baby. It's all new and we're gonna get through it." He holds my face, the soft look in his eyes melting my heart. When his expression changed I wasn't sure what it meant until he slid his finger into my mouth. Obediently I suck, my eyes hopeful. "I know you need me. Such a needy girl.” Running his hands down my body he squeezes my hips. “Rub yourself on me, little one. Make me hard for you, then you can have me.”  
I sigh, immediately complying. “Thank you Sir.” I breathe, kissing him, but he grabs my face, holding me away.  
“You’re welcome. I want to see you. Look at you, feeling good even from a soft cock. You need it don’t you?” Reaching between us, he moves his dick so it lies flat up, letting me rub myself over him. “That feels nice, doesn’t it?”  
Looking at him with big eyes I nod, feeling him get harder. He chuckles, tapping on my cheek. “Are you already getting quiet on me, little one? Going down into your space? Hmm?”  
Since it’s true, I nod, biting my lip at his soft, caring tone. Feeling him tugging my shirt, I move so he can pull it off me. “Take these off me then, and you can suck me, since you like being a good girl.”  
Eagerly I get to my knees, kissing down his chest before yanking his boxers off, clumsily kicking off my yoga pants. Not wasting any time I kiss up his thighs and then lick a line up his almost full cock. Taking the head in my mouth I swirl my tongue around it, wanting to do what he liked right away.  
Propping and arm behind his head to see better, he tugged my pony tail out, arranging my hair down around my face. “So hot. You needed some cock, didn’t you?” Nodding with him in my mouth I take him down, warming myself up to go deeper. Grabbing my hair he holds me gently, encouraging me to go farther, pressing up into my mouth. “Take it down hun, you can do it.”  
Moving myself I change the angle so I can open my throat, pushing past what’s comfortable, seeing him react immediately. “Such a good girl. Take it all. That’s right.” I come back up to gasp in a breath through my nose, going back down and trying to rub my tongue along him as I go, pulling out all the stops to give him pleasure.  
With a smile he pulls me back lightly by my hair. “No no hun, you need me, you won’t be happy if you don’t get anything.”  
Pushing me off him, he slides down the bed, grabbing my hips. “Come here princess.”  
Guiding me to hover over his face, he can see me blushing, smiling at the colour in my cheeks. “Don’t be shy for me. Come here. You’re not the only one who likes to taste.”  
I bite my lip watching him look up at me, kissing my thighs and then my clit, his tongue flicking out to touch me. Softly running his tongue along me makes me whimper, wanting to feel good, but I’ve never been comfortable on top of him like this.  
“Shhh. Be good. If you need something to do, lean back and touch me.”  
With relief I lean back to wrap my hand around his cock as he licks me, feeling him hum into my flesh. His hands squeeze my hips, moving me back and forth on his face, making me grind on him. Trying not to freeze up, I let him, giving up feeling nervous about it. His hands on me leave no question who is in control, no matter who is on top. 

Without warning he lifts me, dumping me to the side and crawling over me, spreading my thighs to put his mouth on me again. A loud moan escapes me when his fingers thrust inside me, his other hand claiming my breast. Coming up to hover over me, he strokes me expertly with his fingers, smirking at me as I pant.  
“You need it bad, you’re so wet for me.”  
I nod and whisper, “Yes please.”  
Kissing me swiftly he rolls me over, throwing my legs together and palming my ass. Smacking it a few times makes me squeak, and I heard him chuckle, “Let’s get this nice and red. When you go back to work you’ll feel it all day.”  
Over and over he slaps my cheeks, dipping his fingers in my pussy every few hits and making me tremble when he hits my G spot. I smile with every smack, the heat over my skin feels wonderful. That he wants me to remember him when he's gone… that's why I love it so. I love being his.  
Finally he moves on top of me and pushes his cock inside me, hands on my back to keep me lying flat the way he likes it. He lets out a groan as he slid home, thrusting slow to warm himself up.  
“Fuck you feel so good. Stay just like that.”  
One of his hands gathers my hair, pulling lightly to tilt my head backwards as he kept the hand on my back to hold himself up. He started to speed up, so close to hitting where I needed him but not quite.  
“Harder Sir. Please.”  
I hear him laugh, low and sultry. “So needy. You like to be pounded like a slut, don’t you, little one?”  
Nodding made my hair pull, another laugh coming from him. Dropping to his elbows he laid on me, feeling his arm snake around me, turning my chin for a kiss as he drives deeper. I could never help being loud when it feels good, and he shushed into my ear, kissing it and then down my neck, taking my shoulder into his mouth for a bite. Pressing my ass back into him I take it, loving every second, wanting more, saying please for no reason.  
Hearing his breathing reach a pitch, he slows and then stops, kissing down my spine as he gets up, flopping onto his back. I looked over to see him reach into the drawer and pull out my vibrator.  
“Get over here.”  
Seeing his hard cock, I needed it in my mouth, hearing his sigh and feeling happy as he moves my hair away from my face for me.  
“So pretty, especially with cock in your mouth.” I hum happily, using my tongue all over him, looking up as him as I swirl around his head.  
Sitting up he grabs under my arms to pull me forward so I straddle him, holding his dick up. Taking it in my hand I impale myself on him, the angle so perfect.  
Wanting to be close to him I lean down to hug around his neck, moving my hips against him the way I know he likes. I tangle our tongues together, feeling myself heat up from his lips.  
Hands on my shoulders move me back to sit up, and he hands me my toy. “Get a move on princess, clock’s ticking.”  
I bite my lip and start to ride him, wanting to find the right spot inside before I turn on the toy.  
Smirking at me he puts his arms behind his head, staring at me expectantly.  
Finding my rhythm, the delicious way he hits me inside in this position, I turn on the toy, pressing it to my clit.  
“That’s right, make yourself cum for me. You look so hot. Ride me like a good girl.”  
Nodding to him, I turn up the intensity, watching him stretched out and relaxed, calmly looking back at me. It was my favourite not just because of how I could cum, but because of the way he looked. Knowing he didn’t need to do anything but watch, a king in his bed. And he wanted me there.  
“Ride that dick. Make that clit feel good. Such a fucking needy pussy. Fuck you feel so good.”  
His words made me clench around his cock, feeling myself start to melt inside, so close.  
“Oh yeah baby, cum for me.” Reach up to me held my tits, running his hands underneath them where I was so sensitive, thrusting up to meet me.  
I started to shiver, hearing him groan as I started to cum, his sounds pushing me over the edge.  
I can cum for a long time like that, but I usually stop because it feels greedy. This time he grabbed my hips to keep me moving, helping me move.  
“Ride it, don’t stop. Cum all over my cock. Good girl.”  
Opening my eyes I watched him bite his lip, moaning and shivering. Just as I started to feel overwhelmed I saw it in his face, the flush on his chest, clenching around him, loving how he liked it as much as I did.  
“Fuck I’m gonna cum in you.”  
I nodded, wanting it so bad, too far gone to talk. Seeing his face change and his spasm, coming off the bed to clutch at me, but flopping backward as I ground my hips into his. I waited for him to stop me, always unsure when it became too much, always wanting it to be as good as possible. Tugging me forward he wraps his arms around me, holding my face to his neck. Our breathing hard, hair everywhere, trying not to smother each other as we calm down.  
I sigh into his ear, smiling when he rubs along my back.  
“Fuck that was so good sweetheart.”  
“Yeah.” I pant, squeezing myself down into him tighter.  
“Ima be late.” He commented casually.  
“Do you care?” I ask, a little worried.  
With a chuckle he moves my head to kiss me. “Fuck no.” He kisses me thoroughly and then he boops my nose. We smile at each other as he brushes my hair back, then he pressed his lips to my forehead. “Good morning my love." 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Little exercise in first person/present tense writing, not my forte. But the subject matter made it fun. comments welcome!


End file.
